


In For A Penny

by Incog_Ninja



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Leather Jackets, No Condoms, Panty ripping, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breast slapping, brief - Freeform, but lbr Jensen's Daddy AF, in a shower as prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Incog_Ninja
Summary: This is what they want. This is what they need.





	In For A Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is mine.

There’s a long list of terrible things that she’s done in her life. She stole a tube of lipstick from the drug store when she was in the 6th grade, hooked up with her roommate’s crush on her birthday, lied to her mom about having to work so that she didn’t have to go home for Christmas, and now she’s fucking one of her clients, who also happens to be a married man.

 

She thinks stealing the object of her roommate’s affection tops that list.

 

Before the door to her condo even closed, her hands were deftly working his belt undone and shoving his leather jacket to the floor, and his tongue was in her mouth. She got his pants open and his cock in her hands within two minutes before pushing him back to land on her chaise.

 

Now he’s under her, upright, one long leg thrown off to the side, big black boot planted firmly on the hardwoods, and she’s working her hands up under his t-shirt, pushing her body down until her mouth is on his skin.  

 

He combs his fingers through her smooth, sleek tresses, twisting and pulling. The sting in her scalp makes her hiss, and he chuckles and pulls tighter. She nips and licks at the skin of his lower belly as she squeezes his hard length in her hand. Then she’s licking him from base to tip and swirling her tongue around to gather the moisture there.

 

“That’s it,” he murmurs, loosening and tightening his grip in her hair, making knots and snarls. He looks lazy above her, eyes hooded and lips parted just enough to show the edges of gleaming white enamel and the slide of his tongue just behind it. She wants him to tear into her with those perfect teeth, drink her down, then lick himself clean.

 

She closes her lips around him and slides her tongue up and down, getting him wet, pulling up and enclosing his base in her small fist.

 

“What a good girl,” he murmurs, as she bobs up and down, twisting and squeezing her hand. She meets his gaze and shivers. He’s watching her intently with a small, serene smile, his eyes anything but calm. Then he pulls tighter on her hair. “Get back up here.”

 

Her belly flips and she obeys. She loves submitting to big, beautiful men. This man has at least 10 inches in height and 80 pounds on her and a face that meets DaVinci’s proportions of perfection. She can’t say no to him.

 

She slowly crawls over him, pushing his t-shirt up as she goes, taking in every exposed inch of his perfectly made body. He’s thick and solid and he looks – and feels – incredibly strong. He raises his heavy arms, so she can remove the t-shirt completely, and then he’s bare to her. She runs her hands over his broad shoulders and down his chest, over his solid rib cage and abs.

 

He grips her bare knees and slides his hands up under her short, flouncy leather skirt, easily maneuvering her to straddle his thighs, sliding his hands up until he’s slipping two fingers inside her thong to stroke her wet slit.

 

“Nice and wet,” he states plainly, holding her eyes with his – chaos and promise swirl in those deep emerald lakes. “Can’t wait to get on my dick, can you?”

 

The flutter in her belly when his strong, warm hand enveloped hers on their meeting has blossomed into a throbbing ache in her cunt and she needs something inside her to soothe that ache. She tries not to whimper, closes her eyes, rutting against his knuckles sliding in her slick. She curls her fingers around the denim of his open jeans and just feels him.

 

“Look at me,” he commands her attention, and her eyes fly open. Her breath is shaking. His voice alone has her in tatters in his lap.

 

The hand that isn’t teasing her cunt is fisting his hard cock. “Take it.” She’s panting breath and licking her lips. He smiles with a slow sway of his head as he releases himself and grasps her delicate wrist.

 

They’re both mostly clothed but dabbling on the edge of each other’s most intimate parts. The contrast between the illicit nature of their encounter and the restraint of the moment makes her feel like exploding right there. Then he pushes his middle finger into her, and the cool, metallic slide of his ring along her wet, heated lips has her clenching around him.

 

He laughs quietly as he pulls her into him by the back of her neck, his fingers wrapping around the column and his thumb resting at the hollow of her throat. He kisses her long and deep. “Put me right here,” he mutters around her lips, swirling his thick fingers in her wet. “Not inside, yet – just slide over it.” He pulls his finger out and wraps his hand around the thin scrap of satin and yanks until it snaps. She blissfully does what she’s told.

 

“Are we… we didn’t talk about protection,” she breathes, slipping wetly over his thick, solid length, dipping as she pushes backward to drag her swollen clit in an agonizing path. She looks him in the eye and he shakes his head.

 

“Too late now,” he mutters and his eyes and voice soften. “I’m good if you’re good.” His thumb brushes the delicate skin of her collarbone.

 

She lets out a sigh of relief and nods. “I’m good,” she replies and picks up her pace.

 

She wants to tilt her hips just enough to get him inside her, but he told her not to and she’s not about to go against his commands. “You wanna come?” he asks softly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, unzipping the side of her leather tube top. He kisses her jaw and presses his thumb along the straining muscles in her neck.

 

She nods, her breath labored and her knuckles aching with the pressure of her grasp on his jeans as she frantically slides over him. “Do it,” he whispers.

 

She pushes down over her clit and rotates her hips, steadying herself with one hand braced on his shoulder. When he pulls the thin skin of her neck between his teeth and sucks, she’s coming against him, crying out, clenching emptiness.

 

He gets her top off and tosses it aside. “No bra,” he observes, his eyes flick to meet hers pointedly. “Dirty girl.”

 

He reaches up and lightly slaps one breast then pinches and pulls the nipple. She gasps, clenching her thighs around his hips and thrusting into him. God, she wants him inside her  _right now_ and she wants him to hurt her a little.

 

“You walked around that party all night in that short little skirt and nothin’ but a thong to stop me from doing this.” He slides a hand between her legs and immediately pushes two fingers inside her and curls them upward. “Come to find out, you weren’t even wearin’ a bra… _tsk tsk_.” He drags his other hand from her neck over her collarbone to cup and squeeze her breast. “Such a tease.” He releases her breast then pulls and pinches and twists her nipple hard.

 

“Look at you, ridin’ my fingers,” he speaks, his voice deep and on the edge of taunting. “You already came, so greedy.” He grips the back of her neck again, holding her in place then pulls his wet hand from between her legs and slaps each breast twice, leaving behind faint pink impressions and slick from her cunt. She’s breathless and gasping for air.

 

“No shame,” he says, dipping his head to take a nipple in his mouth, pulling it between his lips and swirling his tongue around, tasting the wet that he left behind. His grip on her neck tightens and she digs her fingers into his bare shoulders, grinding against him

 

He’s mouthing one nipple and twisting the other between thumb and finger. “A’right, enough playin’,” he says, licking and sucking her nipple, gathering her against him and pushing off the chaise to stand. Her legs wrap around him and the leather of her skirt and the denim of his jeans chafe against each other and her bare skin. “Let’s get that wet little pussy around my dick.”

 

He crosses the room to the wide open double doorway to her bedroom, taking the three steps up into the room and depositing her on her bed. “Get that skirt off,” he says, striding toward the chair facing the foot of her bed. He unlaces and removes his boots and socks and kicks them to the side. By the time he’s shucking his jeans to the floor, she’s naked and pulling the covers of her bed down.

 

She doesn’t see him move but she feels him wrap one big hand around her ankle and drag her to the foot of the bed. “Hands and knees,” he says, and she scrambles to do what she’s told. “Good girl.” He gently smoothes his hands up her back and down her bronzed and creamy sides, dipping his head to place wet kisses and nips along her spine. He traces the inked designs on her back with his tongue and wraps his long thick fingers around her hips, digging into her hipbones, his thumbs sliding down the crack of her pert ass.

 

She gasps and pushes back into him. “You like that?” he asks with a smile in his voice. “Like a little assplay, sweetheart?” His thumbs slide deeper between her cheeks and she hangs her head and groans. “Hmm,” he hums, pulling her cheeks apart and dropping his head to spit. “Just a little?” he taunts, rubbing his saliva around the tight ring of muscle with one broad thumb tip.

 

She groans louder and pushes back onto his thumb. “ _Not_ just a little,” he chuckles, pressing the tip of his thumb inside. “Shit, did I win the goddamn lottery? Do I get to fuck this sweet little ass?”

 

“ _Oh, my god_ ,” she moans and whines and makes all the undignified noises of a wanton whore. And she couldn’t give a shit less.

 

“Well, we’ll see, huh?” he says. Then his knees hit the floor and she feels his hot breath ghost her wet. “Open up.” He slaps the inside of each knee and she spreads as far as she can until her cunt is on his mouth.

 

She hears him groan as he dives into her, over and over. She settles onto her forearms, her cheek buried in down, to give him better access and he holds her open as he eats her. The very thought of how she must look, face down, ass up, an obscene display of submission, makes her begin to flutter anew.

 

“Fuck, you’re a mess,” he mutters into her cunt, fucking her with his tongue, fingers rubbing her clit, his thumb still anchored in her ass. Then he’s tapping her clit with his fingers and sucking at her opening.

 

_Tap rub tap tap tap rub_

 

Each wet tap and rub is harder, more insistent, and he alternates between fucking and sucking her cunt until her toes are curling and her back is arching and she’s coming, vibrating around his tongue and weeping into the down comforter.

 

He doesn’t give her time to recover, she’s convulsing beneath him as he stands, holding her in place. “I wanna feel that,” he says, guiding himself inside her and pulling her back onto him. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groans, stilling, feeling her clamping and spasming. He throws his head back, holds one of her hips, and slides a hand from her tailbone up her spine to grip her shoulder.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers, returning his gaze to see her slumped under him. Her back rises and falls with each heavy pant. He drapes himself over her. “Y’okay?” he asks, and she nods and sighs.

 

“So good,” she whispers, rolling her hips and reasserting her stance beneath him. He pushes in deeper and she feels herself stretch to accommodate him.

 

He kisses her cheek and rises to stand again, gripping her shoulder with one hand and stroking her belly with the other. He thrusts, and she feels every firm slide, every inch and curve of him.

 

The soft cotton of the comforter rasps against her abused nipples as her full breasts sway from front to back in a rhythm set by his increasing force. “Yes,” she gasps when he starts to bang into that spot at her front wall, pressing with his full hand over her belly and her clit.

 

He’s relentless but deliberate and she feels herself turning liquid. He draws his hand back from her belly to smack her ass – once, twice, three times – loud and hard, and she’s coming hard enough for both of them.

 

“Shit!” He grits his teeth and rails her, bruising her hip and shoulder. He shouts her name when he comes, spilling inside her hot and deep.

 

* * *

 

Under the hot, steady spray of water in her steam shower, he massages every inch of her body with coconut scented suds. His hands are strong and capable in their movements, and she thinks he probably could’ve been a doctor or a physical therapist with the obvious dexterity he possesses.

 

“You could charge for this, ya know,” she mutters, resting against the wall of muscle behind her. His chest pillows her head, so she feels more than hears the rumble of his quiet chuckle, as he draws soapy circles on her soft belly.

 

“Nah,” he says, sliding a hand down between her legs and one long, soapy finger up between the crack of her ass. “Reciprocity’s much more satisfying.” Her nudges his fingertip at the tight ring of muscles and she holds her breath. He hums into her neck and kisses her. “Breathe,” he whispers into her ear, palming her cunt and slowly pushing his middle fingertip inside her back entrance.

 

She draws a shaky breath, wraps one hand around the back of his neck, and lifts her foot to rest on the bench beside them as water rains down over her breasts and belly. “That’s good,” he says, working his finger further inside, pressing the heel of his palm over her clit and rotating. He pulls the shell of her ear between his teeth then blows air across it, and she shivers.

 

He’s meticulously readying her, caring for her, and it takes her mind on a spiraling journey. It stings but it feels good to know he’s doing it. He really could charge for this.

 

Once he gets his finger all the way in, he twists and she inhales sharply at the slight pain. “Shh,” he says. “Just a little prep.” Then he’s removing his finger, kissing her shoulder, washing his hands, and rinsing her clean.

 

He turns her to face him, her back to the fall of water and dips his head to kiss her mouth. “Let’s go get in that big bed of yours,” he says.

 

“Okay,” she replies, running her hands up his torso then out across his chest, and placing a kiss to his collarbone. He hugs her with one arm as he twists the water off with his free hand. Their bodies slide together as he kisses her again.

 

She’s breathless when she slides from his embrace to open the shower door and reach for a towel. “Here.” She hands him a towel and grabs one for herself. When she turns to face him, he’s fully nude, unashamed, and dripping, rubbing his wet head with the fluffy, white towel and watching her. She swallows slow and thick.

 

Every moment with him pushes her further and further to the edge of her mental boundaries, which is what she loves about every heady second. She doesn’t have a lot of rules, per se, mostly because she likes taking risks, so this whole affair is intoxicating and invigorating. And he’s the one in charge.

 

She wants to push back.

 

“So,” she starts conversationally, her eyes roaming the slopes and planes of his body, landing on his straining erection. “When am I gettin’ somethin’ bigger than your finger in my sweet little ass?” She blinks innocently, dabbing at her wet hair, and his eyes harden and flame.

 

He straightens his stance, chin up, eyes staring her down. He tosses the towel aside and strides toward her, licking his lips like something wild, and her stomach does a whole somersault. There isn’t much difference between the nurturing creature from three minutes ago and the feral beast about to pounce on her – the measured cadence of every movement and word and the fierce quality of control are present in both personae.

 

She backs out the bathroom door into her bedroom, dropping her damp towel to the floor and almost tripping over an errant shoe. The sense of not knowing what he’ll do next makes her nicely uneasy.

 

“Pick up your towel, smartass, things're ‘bout to get messy.”

 

She bends and scoops up the discarded towel, and he stalks her as she backs toward her rumpled bed until the backs of her knees hit the raised mattress.

 

“Should probably make yourself comfortable while ya still can,” he says, taking a turn and heading toward her nightstand once she’d hopping onto the bed. He slides the top drawer open and makes a sound of victory then produces a bottle of lubricant. He grins wide and wiggles it between thumb and middle finger with enthusiasm. “Toys?” She just breathes for a moment, watching his naked body flex and strain with every movement.

 

He snaps to get her attention. “Honey, we’re gonna need more than just my fingers to get you ready for my dick, I promise you that.” He pops the cap on the lube and squeezes a little into his hand then strokes himself a few times. “I mean…” he pauses and looks pointedly at the hard cock wrapped in his fingers.

 

“I see,” she breathes and arches a brow; it’s not like she didn’t already know this, but his statement of the obvious is a turn on. “Under the bed. There’s a basket.”

 

“Of course, there is,” he grins then squats to flip the covers up, quickly finding what he’s looking for. He sorts through the items then tosses a vibe and a butt plug onto the bed. “That oughtta do it.” He stands and pats the pillows. “I said get comfy.”

 

She crawls to the head of the bed and burrows into the mound of fluffed pillows. “Roll to your side,” he orders, running his warm hands down her arm and over her hip as she obeys. For several moments, he just touches her, humming something in a minor key and she starts to drift. Then he pushes her top leg and hip forward, baring her cunt and making access to her ass easier for him.

 

He stands over her, pressing her knee into the mattress and lightly running fingers along her slit. She’s already wet obviously and the more he teases, dipping his fingers inside and dragging moisture up to toy with her tighter hole, the wetter she is.

 

“Let’s get you to come again first.” His voice is quiet and melodic. He places one knee on the bed and dips to lick her from hole to hole to clit, circling, then dragging his tongue down to push inside her cunt. He pulls her clit between his lips, and she hears the small vibrator he’s chosen. “You use this on yourself?” he asks, lightly running the live toy where his tongue left traces of his saliva and her slick.

 

“On occasion,” she answers her breath catching in her throat.

 

He slips the toy inside where she’s starting to seep wet and angles it so he’s rubbing directly over her g-spot. “Touch yourself,” he says, stroking the spot over and over and turning up the vibe speed. She does and within 30-seconds she’s coming. “Good girl.” He kisses her cheek before removing the buzzing toy and changing its position.

 

He drags the vibrator back to where she’s tight, holds it over her hole and waits. She clutches her hands into fists, her breath shakes, and her hips thrust. She wants to say something – a promise, a threat, a prayer – but all that comes out are vowel sounds and the occasional stutter over his name.

 

“How’s that?” he asks, switching the vibe off and replacing it with a lubed finger.

 

“Good,” she answers with a tightness in her voice that betrays her.

 

“Really?” he teases, circling the hole he’s trying to open. “’Cause it looks like you’re white knucklin’ it, babe.” His fingertip is more insistent, but his other hand moves to stroke and squeeze the muscles in her legs and hip. He dips his head to kiss her temple and lingers. “Let go,” he whispers. “That’s why we’re here, remember?”

 

She sighs and nods and takes another deep breath. She unclenches her fists and everything else and closes her eyes to just let him touch her, let him take her. She feels his ring finger slide in to the second knuckle and he gets more lube.

 

“See what I mean about makin’ a mess?” he laughs lightly, twisting and pushing the finger into her until his fist is flush with her ass cheeks. After a couple of slow passes, he says, “grab that towel.” He pulls his finger out of her. “Then lie on it.”

 

He climbs onto the bed, pumping his hard cock in his hand, watching her get settled on the towel. “Let’s try this.” There’s a necessarily benevolent facet in his tone. He lifts her legs by the calves and places them on his shoulders, sliding under her until his knees are framing her hips. Then he’s got the lube again and he’s coating her with it. He hugs one thigh to his chest as he pushes his ring finger back into her ass in one push. She gasps lightly, but it isn’t painful – she likes the stretch.

 

“See?” he says, smiling down at her, caressing and kissing her knee. “Good, right?” His thumb rests over her clit, then, and he pushes with a second finger. There’s a sting with this, but it’s good and she tries to push onto his hand. He won’t let her, though.

 

“No, no, baby,” he says, smoothing a hand down her thigh. “Let Daddy drive.”

 

She squeezes her eyes shut tight and huffs a breath of air. “I just want-” she grits her teeth and tries to breathe. They had a plan going into this – the anal is a bit of an offshoot – but the plan was that he was in control. She knows she needs to settle down.

 

“I know,” he says, pushing a second finger in nice and slow, adding lube, twisting gently. “And we’ll get there. You need a lesson in patience, little girl.” His voice at the end is stern and she knows where it’s coming from and what he means. She made him an offer and a promise and she’s bordering on brattiness. He won’t put up with much more of it, surely.

 

After several minutes of working her open with his fingers – finally using three and pleasantly stretching her – he lubes up the plug and slowly slides it home. He takes her legs from his shoulders, holds them together, and rests them on the mattress. “Settle down,” he says, kissing her lips. “Be right back.”

 

A moment later he returns with a washcloth. He’s still hard. She loves men who can so effortlessly control their bodies – and hers - to this extent. She loves men like him.

 

“How do you feel?” he asks, pushing her knees open with his, climbing between them, lubing up his cock.

 

“Full,” she answers languorously, watching him stroke himself as he looks down at her with a smirk and hooded eyes.

 

“Well, you’re gonna get fuller.” He reaches between her legs and works the plug out of her with a squelch and she blushes.  He rolls his eyes. “Stop, it’s totally normal.” He reaches for her wrist then as he settles back on his feet. “C’mon, get on top,” he says, patting his lap.

 

She scrambles to kneel and straddle his thighs. He works more lube into her backside and holds her open, his slick fingers sliding against her skin. “Okay,” he nods. “Do it, baby.” He gives her a small smile.

 

She takes a deep breath and begins to sink down onto him. When the wide head of his cock begins to breach her entrance, she hisses. “Easy,” he says, stilling her bruised hips. “That’s the hardest part, just take it slow.”

 

As she slides down onto him over what feels like a fucking decade of agonizing anticipation and stimulation, her entire body is alive and buzzing in a way she’s never felt. “ _Oh…_ ” she gasps a ragged sob. His hands keep her steady and his face slowly loses the carefully trained mask of calm.

 

He’s restrained, but barely – the veins and muscles in his neck knot with effort. She’s fluttering and flitting and the sounds she’s making are soft and ethereal. His hands are everywhere when she’s fully seated in his lap.

 

“Tell me,” he says, brushing her damp hair out of her face. He needs to know where she is mentally and emotionally. His eyes narrow and he examines her every movement.

 

“I’m… my whole body’s on fire,” she breathes. “I dunno… I dunno what to do next.”

 

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her deep and long. “Don’t have to,” he says against her lips.

 

Then he’s slowly lifting her by her hips and she gasps out loud, throws her head back. He doesn’t lift her all the way, though, just enough to test her tolerance to the friction. She’s out of her head, he can tell, so he lets her drop back down, lets her rest. He lifts her a few more times, higher and faster, and by the fifth pass, she’s in tears and babbling.

 

“You’re gonna come now,” he says, slipping his middle finger into her cunt, pressing, and rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Move – up and down, nice and easy.” He braces a hand at the small of her back, and she moves.

 

She moves faster and harder than he had, but he feels her reactions, knows she can take it. “That’s my girl,” he praises, pressing his forehead to hers, watching her intently, feeling her clench around his single finger. “Fuck me good.”

 

She is so full, so fucked, so completely fucking used – this is what she wanted, what she needed tonight. And he’s giving it to her.

 

“ _Oh, god_ ,” she sobs, and she’s coming, gushing all over him, convulsing. Before she passes out she hears him say her name as he pulses hot inside her.

 

* * *

 

When she wakes the next morning, the sliding doors to her bedroom are closed and she smells coffee. Her heart leaps into her throat because she really didn’t expect him to be there when she woke up. She rolls out of bed, combs her fingers through her hair and searches for her robe.

 

As she pulls her robe on, she slides the doors open and he’s nowhere to be found. She sighs – with relief, she tells herself – and heads to the kitchen. There’s indeed a pot of coffee and today’s newspaper next to the pot with a number and a note scrawled across the top.

 

_Thanks for last night – we both needed it. If you’re ever in Vancouver, give me a holler._

_x – J_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Glass_Jacket and marksmanfem for indulging my indulgences. xox


End file.
